What A Mess
by Gangstasdontpee14
Summary: Baseball bats are not supposed to take you too the world of Avatar...but this one did.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm starting my story all over and when I reread the first one, I realized being serious is not a strong point of mine, but being funny is so this story is going to be funny. Oh and this might be a little bad because I slept over at my friends house with like 7 other people and stayed up till 6 in morning doing what teenagers do. Also then the next night I came home at 1:30. I guess you could say I'm pretty tired. So I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard, so sorry about the bad writing. BTW I'm right now obsessed with the song Red Cup by Cash Cash….I'm not sure why.**

**Screw the disclaimer I'm too tired. **

Chapter 1

Everything had been going great until Zoey and I got hit in the head with a baseball bat. We were walking home from school freezing our 15 year old buts off because it was September and already cold. I was wearing shorts and a T shirt with flip flops. While Zoey was wearing a flowery skirt and a low cut shirt with a jacket she was cold too. Zoey and I, well we weird basically opposites, I had bright blonde hair while she had dark brown. She was girly, I was tomboyish. Even though we were opposites we were best friends.

We anyway we were talking about our fantastic luck that day. My luck was that I had actually gotten a B on my math test and I had actually gotten away with beating up a guy who tried to hit me. I mean all I did was tease him a little bit and BOOM! He just snapped (I don't exactly live in the greatest part of town) and swung a punch at me, but me being the ninja I am, I ducked hit him in the stomach and ran with out a teacher catching me. So far greatest day of my life. Zoey's good luck was that she had finally gotten the clothes she wanted and she had gotten an A on her Science test.

So anyway we were stopped right in front of the street, while I was searching franctically through my gym bag (or as Zoey calls it, The Bottomless Pit. I mean it just holds basically everything I need) for my phone. I shuffled through some clean gym clothes, my Itouch, a pocketknife, a bunch of food, packs of Kool aid, and other varies necessities. Not finding it, I set my bag on ground and basically put my entire upper half of my body in my bag. Immediately finding it I ripped myself out and jumped up into the air. As soon as my head emerged from the bag a baseball bat entered my vision, it was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up to something that sounded like this, "Guhhhhhh." I shot up, immediately regretting it because my head screamed in pain. I cried out in pain and curled up in a _ball_. _Make it stop! Oh my god if I'm going to die, just do it now! Just make it stop! Please!_ I hear screams and it took me and minute to realize that they were mine. It could have been seconds or hours I don't know but the pain finally stopped. Too not aggravate my head any further I slowly opened my eyes and let them get used to the light. Groaning I slowly raised my head and I felt the part where it hurts the most. When I took my hands off my head I realized they were covered in blood. Slumping on the cold floor I took in my surroundings. I had absolutely no idea where I was. It was made out of stone with towers and on the top of a mountain. It looked abandoned because weeds and plants grew everywhere. I heard a sound behind me and I turned around ready to go ninja on someone.

"Gah! Katie chill its me Zoey!" Zoey yelled throughing her hands in front of her face.

"OH! Sorry!"

"It's all right, ok question time. Are you ok? Where are we? And Baseball bats are hard."

"No. I don't know and not a question and yes they are. But I would say we are in the most depressing building ever."

"Got that right, I just saw like three skeletons."

"Jeez, who are these people? Serial Killers?"

"No idea. The weird thing is I heard this weird groaning sound, and no it wasn't you. This was much deeper and bigger."

"Ok so there's a dinosaur with us. Have you seen any people?"

"Probably I heard voices."

"AND YOU DIDN'T CHECK IT OUT?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok."

"Common sense Zoey, common sense." We wandered the hallways and after three minuets we saw who the voices belonged too. We walked out onto a plain then were immediately blown back. Zoey and I both grabbed the nearest stone thingy and held on for dear life. We both looked up and our jaws dropped. A boy around 12 was making the wind, wind whipped around him almost obscuring his glowing tattoos and bright orange clothes. Below him was an extremely tan girl in strange blue clothing that looked about 15 or 14 shouting at the kid, while another dude about 10 feet from her in about the same clothes and complexion was shouting at her to get Aang? to stop. He looked aroung 15 or 16. We watched as the tan people calmed the boy down and hugged him. Seeing this as our cue we walked out from behind the stone ruin and subtly said, "Oh hey! Didn't see you there, that wind was strong!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter whatever

The strange people stared at us for like, five minutes before they recovered from their shock. The first one to act was the older boy.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "I knew Fire Nation was still here! They just can't leave this place alone! Aang, Katara we have to leave NOW!"

"Fire- who now?" I asked.

Katara looked us up and down, "I don't know Sokka, they don't really have that Fire Nation look on them. They could just be really good earthbenders or maybe even…airbenders."

"Oh really! Then what's up with their clothes? Obviously they're spies or assassins trying to kill Aang." he argued.

"Airbenders?" Aang shouted.

"Come on Sokka, you think everyone's a spy." Katara argued.

"Yeah Sokka, you said I was a spy when we first met and now I'm your friend. Plus I might not be the last of my kind!" Aang smiled excitedly.

Sokka didn't want to hear it so he continued arguing with them. "You two are too optimistic, you can't trust−."

"Alright hold on! We are not spies and what's an airbender? Also, do we look like assassins to you?" Zoey yelled, fed up by their arguing.

"_Wait hold on, these names are familiar…"_ I thought and then it clicked.

"Zoey, I think we are in a cartoon. You know that cartoon Avatar: the Last  
>Airbender that we loved when we were kids? Well, everything fits." I whispered.<p>

"Psh, yeah right, and I'm a toilet." She shot back. She shrugged her shoulder as if trying to get something heavy off her back.

Suddenly Aang, Katara, and Sokka all stared at her. Sokka jumped up brandishing his boomerang at Zoey.

"What!" she yelled, not liking a boomerang aimed at her face.

"Well...um…a sword just appeared on your back," Aang stated nervously.

"BULL…WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled, glancing at her back. The sword was in an ornate sheath with designs and dragons covering it.

"Hey, I've got one too but mine's like the ones Zuko has," I noticed. "I mean, I felt something heavy on my back but I thought it was just sore from where I got hit or something." I took them out of their sheath and became a total ninja with them. I swung and thrust at my invisible enemies. Holy crap! These things are sick!" Zoey just stared at my her jaw hanging open.

Sokka spun around and turned his boomerang to me, "You know Zuko? I knew you were Fire Nation. And how are you so good with those swords."

"Look, man I'm gonna give you the shortened version of a complicated story. Two worlds-yours is one, we're from the other. We got hit with a baseball bat, got knocked out, woke up here, things are randomly appearing, and oh yeah this is a TV show." They stared at her dumbly.

"So an alternate universe, you say?" Sokka mused. "I don't believe it!"

"Alright, I'll reveal the truth…I'm a seer and I foresee great things for you guys."

"What are you doing?" Zoey whispered furiously at me.

"Bluffing?" I whispered back. "Yes, I am the great seer and I see your futures in…my magic mirror." I announced, raising my voice and holding my iPhone up uncertainly. Zoey rolled her eyes and face palmed herself.

Almost immediately, Aang piped up, "A seer! Cool! Guys, she should totally join! I mean they have weapons, could be possible benders, and one of them is a seer! That could be really helpful!"

"Well Aang, I guess we could; I mean, we have never left the Southern Air Temple and I have always wanted to see the world. Plus, we would be able to help with the war effort." I lied easily. Living in my neighborhood and school had taught me how to lie pretty well.

"Well, I don't trust them so if they do join, I'm keeping my eye on them." Sokka glared.

"Cool! The more the merrier!" Aang said cheerfully turning back to Zoey and me. "But first I'll test you guys on bending. I'm actually kind of surprised you guys didn't know you were benders?" Aang asked clearly showing that he knew he wasn't getting the full truth.

"Well…um we didn't have…a teacher," Zoey said lamely. Aang shrugged and knew then that we were defiantly lying. After all, Katara didn't know waterbending and she found out on her own easily. Sokka and Katara were _clearly___thinking the same exact thing.

Aang made Zoey do various stances but nothing happened. Finally Katara  
>walked up and showed her a stance. She copied it and water moved when she<br>moved her hands. She gasped in disbelief and Katara smiled, "Great, we can  
>learn waterbending together. But I'm curious; you said you lived here, yet you're a waterbender?<p>

"Well…um…" Zoey panicked.

"Her parents were waterbenders! They came from the North Pole and lived here. They had Zoey but died when she was 10." I quickly cut in. Katara eyes flickered to me then back to Zoey. I saw masked suspicion that she was trying hard to cover.

Aang made me copy a stance, which was harder than it looked and made me do a move. I looked like a complete idiot when nothing happened and he frowned, saying I wasn't an airbender. We did this with different things and nothing happened until he placed a flame in front of me and told me to meditate breathing through my nose and out my mouth. He told me that his friend Kuzon had taught him this. I closed my eyes and did as he instructed; I could feel the flame speaking to me. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it was like my soul yearned for flame. "I-I'm not sure I can." I stuttered.

"Keep trying," Aang encouraged.

I tried as hard as I could and I heard a gasp, I opened my eyes. I saw the flames expand every time I breathed out. My eyes widened and my hand shot out, knocking the flame out. I looked up and saw Sokka growling, Zoey staring at me like a weirdo, Katara looking shocked and angry, and Aang was staring at me, his eyes darkening with anger.

"Were you descended from the firebenders that attacked my temple," he spat.

"I don't know, I really don't know." I yelped, my voice cracking.

"What…the…hell? Sweet!" Zoey grinned. She may have been a girly girl clothes wise, but her personality was very tomboyish like mine. Even though Zoey would freak at the beginning of something, she would quickly adapt to whatever was happeneing, no matter how crazy it was.

"Well this has been exciting and all, but why don't we just get moving? Aang walked up to go get something, but Katara and Sokka said something about an Appa. I decided to make in inside joke with Zoey. "Hey Zoey, now we are magical buddies." I laughed awkwardly. See, whenever Zoey and I had someone in common we would be buddies, for example we both got F's on a test we would be F buddies. Zoey smiled and we did our signature handshake which consisted of a lot of fist bumping, saying some inside jokes, and the signature end where we did a bro hug ending in an explosion. Right after we finished Aang ran around the corner with something coming after him.

"Ok! This is Appa!" Aang said pointing to a white blob of fur.

"Ah! It's a slobbery fur monster!" I screamed crossing my arms in front of my face. "It's going to eat me!"

"Don't worry, Appa only eats fruit and vegetables. His favorite is celery!" Aang reassured us.

"Well then, I better hide my celery stash." Zoey grumbled. We boarded Appa and we were off. Flying was amazing, wind whipped in my face and I felt free. I turned around and watched as the Southern Air Temple became a speck in the distance.

A dark figure watched from the Air Temple as the furry monster became a speck in the distance. She had dark brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail, with a T shirt and sweatpants. She looked like a normal 15 year old but the only thing wrong was expect for a sword at her side, she had a baseball bat strapped to her back. Sylvia 'Spry' Smith was on a hunt.


End file.
